This study will evaluate and provide standard treatments for people with various eye conditions. It will provide a resource for enrollment into new research protocols throughout the Eye Institute and will allow institute specialists the opportunity to maintain their expertise and gain additional knowledge of the course of various eye disorders. The information obtained will allow for the evaluation of standard treatments and may lead to ideas for future research. People with diagnosed or undiagnosed eye disease and first-degree relatives of people with a genetic or developmental eye disease may be eligible for this study. Participants are evaluated and treated in the National Eye Institute. Blood or other tissue samples (e.g., urine, stool, hair, saliva or cheek swab) may be collected for future laboratory studies.